No estamos solos
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Ambos Mewtwo siempre creyeron que estaban solo pero por obra del destino ambos se enteran de la existencia del otro como también varios equipos malvados , ahora tendrán que sobrevivir a los enemigos que quieren capturarlos como también convivir entre ellos
1. Chapter 1

**bueno Hola aqui un nuevo fic que hago para matar el tiempo mientras preparo la parte de Johto de mi otro fic ya que a esa le metere mas empeño bueno los legendarios tendrian mas tiempo con sus pokemones y varias burradas mas que no spoilera , este fic se me vino a la mente al ver unas imagenes de ambos Mewtwo el de Kanto y Tesselia sin mas se los dejo**

* * *

Capitulo 1

2 años han pasado desde la lucha contra los Genesect ,Mewtwo había vagado por el planeta con la misma pregunta que siempre se había hecho ¿estaba sola? ¿Qué motivos tenía su existencia? Esas y mil preguntas más pasaban por su cabeza aunque había conocido a varios Pokemones entre ellos legendarios algunos que la vieron como una Amiga otros que se burlaron de ella con el sobrenombre de "Legendario de Laboratorio" ,cosa que aunque no fueran golpes dolía y mucho ya que aunque todos los legendarios solo hubiera uno solo pero había contrapartes vario color en cambio ella estaba sola o eso creía.

En Kanto

El otro Mewtwo se escondía de todos y todos en una cueva a las afueras de Ciudad celeste con la posibilidad de vivir tranquilo en ese lugar no hacia contacto con ningún pokemon a excepción de Mew quien iba a visitarlo de ves en cuando quien le había enseñados unos trucos para camuflarse para no ser cazado por el equipo Rocket o otro equipo en busca de su Poder, ahora Mewtwo se dispuso a salir para ver el Mundo escucho por boca de Mew sobre otros lugares que el no había visitado y quería ver con una habilidad que aprendió con gran esfuerzo pero le serviría era hacerse invisible como lo hace Mew en cambo el le enseño a hablar por medio de su mente al pequeño legendario.

― _bien Mew solo quiero decirte gracias por tu ayuda…_ ―Mewtwo se coloco la capa que usaba el Pequeño legendario rosa revoloteaba cerca de el

― _buen viaje Mewtwo espero encontrarnos de nuevo_ ―La voz de Mew era una infantil de una niña que Mewtwo aun no se acostumbraba a escuchar al original hablar

― _digo lo mismo eres desesperante pero una buena compañía_ ―El clon dio una pequeña sonrisa y salió a toda prisa de La cueva seguido de Mew

Ambos volaron por el cielo Nocturno sin rumbo alguno aparente Mew rodaba a Mewtwo con giros y volteretas riéndose siempre ya unas horas más de Viaje Mew comenzó a separarse de Mewtwo.

― _si algún dia quieres visitarme me encontraras mayormente en el árbol del comienzo hasta luego Mewtwo!_ ―Mew acelero de gran forma que a los pocos segundos se perdió de vista

Mewtwo siguió su camino pasando por varias Regiones Johto ,Hoenn , Sinnoh hasta llegar a Tesselia donde decidió Descansar en un lago donde decidió beber un poco de agua antes de seguir pero sentía que alguien lo observaba , el se levanto y observo todo el lugar para encontrar al mirón

― _quien sea que este aquí salga oh lo atacare_ ―Mewtwo preparo una bola sombra esperando ver quien era una figura morada salió rápidamente chocando con Mewtwo abrazándolo

― _Mewtwo no esperaba verte otra vez te extrañe mucho_ ―el Pokemon no soltó al desconcertado Mewtwo quien solo lo observaba incrédulo

― _quien eres?_ ―Pregunto el y el Pequeño pokemon lo miro y comenzó a inspeccionar ese Mewtwo no era como el que el conocía este tenia los rasgos mas robustos mas la parte de su pecho esta mas formada como pectorales era mas alto además su mirada era mas penetrante que la del otro

― _Genesect ven ese no es Mewtwo_ ―Otro Pokemon apareció este era de color Rojo miraba amenazante a Mewtwo o eso parecía

― _quien eres?_ ―Pregunto Genesect a Mewtwo este solo lo veía seriamente

― _Mi nombre es Mewtwo el Pokemon mas fuerte te todos_ ―Dijo el tratando de sonar imponente para que aquella criatura se alejase

― _falso la verdadera Mewtwo tiene vos femenina y no es tan fría como tu_ ―Dijo Genesect y noto el asombro de Mewtwo

― _otro Mewtwo?...hay otro como yo?_ ―Mewtwo no salía de su asombro al escuchar esas palabras acaso no estaba solo en el mundo? Pues parecía que no era así

Mientras en Johto

La otra Mewtwo había llegado a Johto en busca de su Propósito en la vida había viajado toda la noche y se había cansado al ver una cueva decidió descansar en ella así que aterrizo en la entrada

― _se ve como un buen lugar para descansar un poco y después seguir_ ―Ella observo el lugar y era verdad era calido dentro como para poder descansar a gusto

Se recostó sobre una piedra y trato de dormir , mientras lo hacia una presencia entro en dicha cueva y vio al intruso el visitante lo observo detenidamente hasta que creyo conocer quién era

― _Mewtwo…_ ―La pronunciación de su nombre despertó a Mewtwo ella al observar al extraño se puso en guardia este se acerco era otro Pokemon legendario este parecía un tigre dientes de sable, pelaje de color amarillo unas cuantas manchas negras ademas de unos poco tonos en blanco era Raikou

― _quien eres?_ ―Mewtwo no bajaba la guardia al ver al pokemon extraño

― _que raro verte por aquí Mewtwo pensé que estarías en ciudad celeste en Kanto_ ―hablo el Pokemon mentalmente el sabía que Mewtwo leía mentes y así se comunicaba con el mientras que Mewtwo hablaba mentalmente alto para que escuchara

― _quien eres dímelo ahora_ ―Exigió Mewtwo al ver que Raikou ni se inmuto al verla es mas solo se adentro a la cueva

― _ah pasado tiempo desde que te vi la ultima vez…_ ―Raikou se acerco a la cueva hablando como si nada pero se detuvo en seco al percatarse de cierta diferencia de Mewtwo.

Este Mewtwo no era tan alto como el que el había cruzado camino además sus rasgos eran más definidos mas femeninos sus pectorales eran más grandes que del otro

― _no eres Mewtwo…_ ―Raikou se puso en posición de lucha al ver comprobar que no era el que el conocía su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar pequeñas hondas eléctricas

― _soy Mewtwo la Pokemon más poderosa del mundo_ ―Mewtwo miro seriamente a Raikou

El legendario de Trueno lanzo un Impactrueno que Mewtwo fácilmente desvió hacia la salida de la cueva , con sus Poderes Psiquicos levanto a Raikou quien tratando de liberarse en vano fue lanzado hacia la salida

― _ahora habla como sabes mi nombre_ ―Mewtwo lo observaba seriamente

― _tendrás que vencerme primero―_ Raikou lanzo un trueno que Mewtwo se cubrió con una esfera de energía

― _bien si eso es lo que quieres luchemos_ ―Mewtwo se transformo en Mega Mewtwo Y , con su gran velocidad se lanzo hacia Raikou

― _qué?!_ ―Pensó el legendario cuando fue envestido por Mega Mewtwo quien freno de repente y lanzo una bola sombra hacia Raikou mandándolo mas lejos y hacerlo chocar con una roca dejándolo herido

― _i..imposible….mega evoluciono_ ―Penso Raikou tratando de levantarse pero sin fuerzas para hacerlo

― _ahora hablaras?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo observándolo este asintió

― _de donde me conoces?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo

― _nos encontramos cuando volviste al monte pureza lo olvidaste ? Tu , Entei , Suicune y yo nos vimos por primera vez en ese lugar_ ―Hablo herido Raikou cuando Mewtwo se elevo y fue hacia un árbol cercano corto una balla y se la dio de comer , el legendario la acepto y recupero su fuerza

― _Jamas eh estado en el monte pureza es la primera vez que veo esta parte del mundo_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y se levanto desconcertando a Raikou

― _de dónde vienes y que lugares as visitado?_ ―Pregunto el legendario de trueno

― _fui creada en Tesselia , visite Sinnoh y Kalos_ ―Dijo ella y Raikou abrió mas los ojos de sorpresa

― _creada? , Tesselia? Espera eres Hembra?! Desde cuándo ?!_ ―aquello que no se había dado cuenta con anterioridad le asombro ahora

― _desde que me crearon_ ―Dijo ella desconcertada por esa actitud del pokemon legendario

― _tal parece que no eres la única amiga mia , el Mewtwo del que hablo fue creado en kanto y es Macho no eres la única de tu especie_ ―Dijo Raikou mientras observaba a Mewtwo asombrada ante tal informacion

― _donde está ahora lo sabes?_ ―Pregunto interesada por encontrar a otro de su especie

― _desconozco su Paradero pero si viajas al árbol del comienzo podrás encontrar a Mew quien te dira donde está su clon se encuentra en rota por aquella dirección_ ―Raikou señalo con su pata el norte

― _muchas gracias y lamento haberte dejado así_ ―se disculpo Mewtwo y comenzó a levitar para irse

― _no te preocupes y buen viaje si ves al otro mewtwo mándale mis saludos ―_ Raikou comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cueva mientras Mewtwo se dirigía al árbol del comienzo

Mientras el otro Mewtwo

Genesect le había contado a Mewtwo sobre la otra Mewtwo ese trataba de procesar la información recibida al parecer no estaba solo en ese mundo pero de tan solo pensar en conocerla le ponía nervioso sin razón alguna

― _gracias por la Informacion creo saber quién podría ayudarme a encontrarla_ ―Mewtwo se Preparo para ir hacia el Arbol del Comienzo hay tendría una forma más clara de encontrarla ya que Mew sabe del paradero de todos los Pokemones legendarios solo diciéndole de quien se trata tal vez el no sabia de la existencia del otro Mewtwo por eso jamás lo comento

― _Mewtwo si la encuentras por favor protegela varias organizaciones malvadas han estado tras su poder ―_ El genecet rojo lo observaba Mewtwo asintió y comenzó a levitar

― _lo are ademas es la única de mi especie además de mi quiero conocerla , también a mi me persiguen por mi poder así que sabré como arrogármelas gracias otra vez_ ―Mewtwo comenzó a volar mientras era seguido por el Genesect pequeño que lo había abrazado la otra vez

― _cuando la veas dale mis saludos y dile que la extraño_ ―Dijo el Pequeño y volvió hacia donde el Genesect rojo lo esperaba

" _otro de mi misma especie …ya no estoy solo pero..porque siento que al encontrarla abra grandes problemas …no eso no importa ahora debo encontrarla quiero saber que no soy el único Legendario de laboratorio de mi especie"_ Mewtwo al pensar eso acelero su vuelo rompiendo la barrera del sonido para llegar a ver a Mew.

* * *

 **fue mas corto de lo Habitual lo se pero es que este es un fic que hago para ganar un poco de tiempo y no estancarme con las ideas porque si no escribo luego me da flojera volver a comenzar a hacerlo asi para no perder el Habito aqui pongo este ademas el otro fic ya no lo publicaria todos los dias si no un dia a la semana asi lo puedo hacer mas largo y corregir errores que puedan surgir sin mas se despide The-Flareon**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mewtwo volaba a una velocidad Abismal hacia el Arbol del comienzo le quedaba lejos y no quería Perder tiempo en llegar que seria ahora si encuentra a otro de su especie? Llegarían a ser amigos? Serian Enemigos? O otra cosa solo el tiempo lo diría al ver que no había nadie cerca acelero su velocidad logrando romper la barrera del sonido para llegar lo mas pronto Posible

― _Debo apresurarme , no debo perder tiempo para nada_ ―Mewtwo seguía rápido su camino pasando por ciudades y Pueblos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de que el estaba por hay a la distancia ya observaba a Kanto ya estaba cerca así que como pudo apresuro el paso para llegar

Mientras con la otra Mewtwo

Ella había llegado a Kanto y se disponía a buscar ese Arbol del Comienzo que Raikou menciono si encontraba a Mew podria darle información sobre su otro igual así que al observar aquel Árbol con cristales a su alrededor dedusio que ese era así que se adentro por una de las entradas

― _así que este es el Arbol del Comienzo…bien hora de buscar a Mew_ ―Mewtwo no pudo dar ni dos Pasos cuando un Hiperrayo le dio de frente sin tiempo a Esquivarlo ella observo hacia el frente a su Atacante eran un Regirock y Regice ella lanzo una Esfera Aura esperando hacerlos retroceder pero no lo hicieron

― _si quieren Pelear pues entonces les dare pelea_ ―Mewtwo lanzo otra Esfera Aura mientras Regirock y Regice contratacaban con Hiperrayo

El otro Mewtwo

El tampoco la tenia Facil del otro lado del Arbol un Registeel y Regigigas lo mantenían a Raya como a la Mewtwo Hembra ambos trataban de defenderse del Pokemon clonado mientras este utilizando varios ataques como Premonicion , Bola sombra y Psicocorte esperando hacerles daño lo hacia pero ellos no se rendían querían seguir luchando y al parecer lo arian

― _Cual es su problema?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo mentras lanzaba una bola sombra a Registeel en eso y sin previo aviso ambos Pokemon se detuvieron una luz rosada apareció y ambos frenaron de golpe su lucha

― _Vaya Mewtwo no me esperaba verte tan rápido tanto extrañas mi compañía? jejejeje_ ―Mew lo observaba mientras le revoloteaba Mewtwo estaba mas serio de lo normal

― _no tengo tiempo paras tus Juegos Mew necesito que hagas algo por mi_ ―Dijo el y el Pokemon rosado lo observaba

― _que cosa Mewtwo?_ ―Pregunto el curioso

― _necesito que localices a otro legendario de mi Especie me entere de su Existencia y quien mejor para encontrar a alguien que tu disque ancestro de los Pokemons_ ―Dijo Mewtwo observándolo

― _no tenia ni idea de otro de tu especie pero bueno buscare a la nueva integrante de la Familia_ ―Diciendo eso Mew comenzó a concentrarse mientras varias imágenes en su cabeza cruzaban pero toda la concentración se fue al olvido cuando una Explosion le llamo la atención a los dos

― _que esta sucediendo?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo

― _al parecer Regirock y Regice que protegen la entrada Sur están luchando contra algo ven Mewtwo_ ―Dijo Mew y Mewtwo asintio y ambos fueron a ver que sucedía

Ambos fueron a revisar y su atención fue llamada al ver como Regice salía despedido cerca de ambos en la entrada Regirock luchaba con lo que parecía una versión gigante de Mew pero con colores parecido a Mewtwo

― _ALTO!_ ―Grito Mew y Regirock se detuvo y Mewtwo observo al rival del Pokemon de rocka

― _quien eres?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo hacercandoce serio y Amenazante mientras la otra Mewtwo lo observaba curiosa

― _eres igual a mi …_ ―Dijo La mega Mewtwo observando a Mewtwo

― _en lo que concierne no nos parecemos en nada solo mira como eres_ ―Opino Mewtwo

― _oh disculpa , así esta mejor?_ ―Mewtwo se destransformo y observo la mirada sorpresiva de su contraparte Masculina

― _eres…igual a mi…_ ―Mewtwo se hacerco quedando de frente a ella y noto que era mas alto la observo bien sus Facciones se veian mas Femeninas su Pecho un poco mas redondeado el color de su piel no era Gris si no blanca su Cola era de un rosa claro solo se limitaba a verla nada mas

― _pense..que estaba sola en el Mundo…_ ―La otra Mewtwo lo observaba para el era alguien interesante su Rostro serio sus Facciones bien pronunciadas y gruesas su mirada Penetrante y fría sus Ojos, a pesar de tener esa mirada seria se observaba la duda , el miedo al verla por primera vez era normal , su cuerpo ella solo le llegaba hasta el cuello su Pecho era algo cuadrado como Pectorales su color Gris niebla y su Cola Morada le daban un aspecto Intimidante

― _y Ahora el beso_ ―Dijo Mew sobrevolándolos ambos se pusieron rojos y miraron a otros lados

― _que fue lo que hiciste hace rato?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo

― _eso se llama Mega evolución y también tu puedes hacerla pero necesitas otra Piedra evolutiva a mi me crearon con ella en mi interior_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo confiada creyendo que lo impresiono

― _fue lo mas extraño y innecesario que eh visto en mi vida_ ―Dijo Mewtwo serio ella solo lo observo

― _disculpa?_ ―Pregunto ella al escuchar eso

― _Lo que escuchaste no hacia falta hacer eso si no pudiste contra los dos Regis mas débiles no hubieras durado contra Regigias y Registeel_ ―Opino el mientras miraba a otro lado

― _esto se puso feo…―_ Mew observaba esa discusión de ambos

― _y tu que tan valiosa habilidad tienes para creer que mi Mega evolución es patética?_ ―Pregunto ella sin observarlo

― _altos conocimientos en Genetica y toda ciencia Humana conocida, Poder hablar cualquier Idioma human y Pokemon, Se leer y escribir y ademas soy mas alto_ ―Dijo el sin mirarla

― _Actuas como un Bebe_ ―Dijo ella sin observarla

― _CAYENSE LOS DOS!_ ―Grito Mew los dos se giraron a verla

― _no sabia que eras Hembra_ ―La mewtwo observo a Mew

― _soy la Mew Alpha hay 4 Mew si me cuentan a mi 3 machos y una Hembra bueno a lo que voy dejen de Pelear no paso ni 20 minutos desde que se conocen y ya se odian ―_ Dijo Mew furiosa

 _―no tienes porque darme Ordenes Mew_ ―Replico Mewtwo enojado

― _Claro que puedo soy la Madre de ambos_ ―Dijo Mew y ambos negaron

― _No lo eres a nosotros nos crearon en laboratorios_ ―Dijo la Mewtwo

― _pero usaron mis Celulas así que quieran o No soy su madre_ ―Dijo Mew sonriendo divertida

― _no lo eres_ ―Dijeron ambos Mewtwo

― _si lo soy_ ―Respondió Mew

― _No_

 _―Si_

 _―No_

 _―Si_

 _―No_

 _―No_

 _―Si―_ y ambos Mewtwo cayeron en la trampa de Mew

― _Que importa!_ ―Dijo Mewtwo enojado

― _escuchen les dire algo ustedes dos son iguales pero a la vez distintos solo con verlos puedo diferenciar sus Actitudes a Mewtwo lo tengo recalcado pase mas tiempo con el mientras que con tigo no pero con solo verte veo que eres un poco mas Animada que el amargado este , aunque les digo ustedes NO son Hermanos por si piensan eso_ ―Dijo Mew y ambos se miraron

― _como estas segura?―_ Pregunto Mewtwo

― _Facil solo con verlos lo se siento si tienen algo sanguíneo y ustedes son tan familia como Onix es un Pokemon volador_ ―Dijo Mew y ambos solo se miraron

― _y que quieres que hagamos entonces Mew?_ ―Pregunto la Mewtwo

― _Facil convivan un poco viajen ya que escuche tus Quejas de viajar solo Mewtwo , conózcanse bien a no se tengan Crias como son Legendarios artificiales de seguro pueden Criar bueno que se yo pero traten de no matarse y llevarse bien_ ―Replico Mew

― _con que Objeto?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo

― _por Arceus! Para que se lleven bien ambos! Por eso! No quiero escuchar que se estén matando ademas son los dos únicos de su especie deberían estar Juntos aunque sea viajando para descubrir su Propósito_ ―Opino Mew

― _Me parece bien_ ―Dijo la Mewtwo

― _esta bien ―_ Dijo Pesadamente Mewtwo

― _bien será mejor que se vayan antes de que el árbol cierre las entradas por seguridad_ ―Dijo Mew y ambos Pokemons se fueron del lugar

Mientras sobrevolaban Kanto mantenían una conversación

― _Conociste a un Pokemon llamado Raikou?_ ―Pregunto la Mewtwo el otro Mewtwo asintio

― _es un legendario que no me trato como alguien inferior al igual que sus Hermanos los 3 Perros legendarios me caen bien_ ―Dijo Mewtwo mientras volaba

― _yo conoci a las aves pero a ellas no les cai bien por así decirlo me dijeron que era un legendario de Laboratorio_ ―Dijo La Mewtwo mientras volaba

― _lo se ellas se creen superiores pero a las 3 las vencí_ ―Dijo Mewtwo volando

― _por cierto Genesect te manda saludos_ ―Dijo Mewtwo observando hacia el frente mientras volaba

― _esos Genesect comparten cosas con nosotros también son creados artificialmente_ ―Dijo la Mewtwo

Ambos siguieron Volando hasta llegar otra vez a Johto y decidieron descanzar en la Cueva de Raikou solo que este al verlos llegar los dejo pasar

― _Gracias Raikou_ ―Dijo Mewtwo agradeciéndole

― _No fue nada todo por un Amigo y su Novia_ ―Dijo el Divertido era de los 3 Perros algo rebelde y alocado Entei era el serio y Suicune el refinado un trio peculiar para los Ojos de Mewtwo

Anocheció y Mewtwo estaba en la salida de la montaña observando la luna todas,Todas esas Noches que la acompaño en su Soledad , en sus Momentos de Meditacion todo ese tiempo donde solo se limitaba a verla , el giro su vista a la cueva y observo a la Otra Mewtwo dormir en eso Raikou salió de la cueva y se poso junto a el

― _Linda noche no crees?_ ―Pregunto Raikou tratando de iniciar conversación

― _si muy linda Noche_ ―Dijo Mewtwo observando la luna

― _que piensas de ella Mewtwo?_ ―Pregunto Raikou Mewtwo lo observo

― _De que hablas?_ ―Pregunto el

― _que piensas de ella hasta ahora? A eso voy_ ―Respondió el Pokemon

― _pues no mucho le falta Madurar pero aun así se ve que no paso por los mismos traumas que yo_ ―Dijo Mewtwo observando otra vez a la cueva

― _se que te importa un bledo los consejos que te damos yo o mis Hermanos pero te digo que deberías cuidarla mira que no lo digo porque es de tu especie si no porque bueno se ve que son el uno para el otro_ ―Dijo Raikou y la observo

― _pero no siento nada por ella_ ―Opino Mewtwo y Raikou dio un suspiro

― _Lo aras pronto lo se y no podras evitarlo amigo mio , buenas noches_ ―Raikou entro a la cueva para dormir dejando a Mewtwo solo con sus Pensamientos

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el cap es corto comparado con lo que mayormente escribo pero este Fic sera un poco corto creo que de 10 caps o 15 ya vere pero bueno espero y les haya gustado sin mas me despido bye bye**


End file.
